Patty and Peter: A PreNarnia Tale
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Rewrite of High King and his Twin :the characters are younger in this one
1. Chapter 1:First day of School

**A/N: I am rewriting my twin story,but it is set Pre-Narnia when they are five years old and starting school. Patty's oldest in this she's also bolder than Peter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anyone besides Patty I'd be rich as it happens I am not so obviously I don't own a side note I was watching Silver Chair while typing this and I notice that Jill is taller than Eustace even though they're the same age.**

"Come on,Peter wake up!" Patty cried pulling her twin's arm,she was very excited today they were starting school and she didn't want to waste one minute,Mummy had bought them each a brand new pencil box with a new yellow pencil and a brand new box of crayons.

"I don't wanna go." Peter said ,unlike Patty,he didn't want to go to school,that meant being around other children and Peter was very shy,unlike Patty who was very outgoing and bold.

Patty dropped his arm and slid in next to him,taking his hand in hers,"It'll be fun,Mummy even said it would be,so'd Daddy and they wouldn't lie to us ."

"B-but,what if the other kids are mean to me."Peter said.

"They won't be,I know."Patty said confidently.

When they got downstairs,they found Mummy at the stove ,four year old Susan was entertaining one year old Lucy and three year old Edmund .Daddy was reading the paper.

"Are you two excited ,today you start school." Daddy asked lowering the paper as Mummy came over with the platter of eggs and bacon.

"I wanna go too!" Susan said very much put out,it wasn't fair that Peter and Patty got to go to someplace as exciting as school.

"I go too!" Edmund cried not even having a clue what school was,but if Peter ,Patty and maybe Susan got to go to this mysterious place ,he wanted to go too.

"Only Peter and Patty are going to school,you two are still too little."Mummy said wiping Lucy's hands.

"Not fair."Susan pouted.

"No fair." Edmund echoed

"Fair!" Lucy echoed happily slapping her chubby hands on the high chair tray.

"You two better hurry up or you'll be late." Mummy said glancing at the jumped out of her chair and Peter followed more slowly.

"Now make sure you pay attention and don't wriggle and speak up and listen to your teacher."Mummy said kneeling down and buuttoning up Patty's raincoat,Peter was struggling to put on his wellies.

She gave them both a kiss and hug and watched as they trotted hand in hand down the walk and out the gate.

The school was a very imposing three story brick building ,the play yard was filled with children of all ages and sizes,some big some little and some in between.

Patty looked around and dragging Peter with her marched right through the gates and made a beeline for the swings.

"You swing on that one."Patty pointed to the other empty swing .

A bigger girl came over ,hands on her fist."That's my swing." she said meanly "Babies like you aren't allowed on."

Patty gazed back at her even while Peter who was scared of the big girl got off the swing,he was afraid the girl was going to hit his twin .Patty wasn't the least bit frightened even if the girl was bigger than her.

"We were on here first and were going to swing." Patty said firmly gripping the chains .She started swinging .

**************************************************************

The teacher was very pretty even Peter who didn't think anyone was as pretty as Mummy thought so,she had light blond hair styled in a roll at the nape of her neck,blue eyes and dimples when she smiled at the class. She had each of the children come up and tell the class about themselves when it was Peter and Patty's turn it was Patty who did all the talking.

"I'm Patty,this is Peter,were twins and were five.I came out first and Mummy says that makes me the oldest,I like green and Peter likes blue. We have three younger siblings at home." Patty prattled and would have talked some more if Teacher hadn't put her hand up.

"Perhaps you're brother would like a chance to talk." she said kindly.

Patty looked at Peter,then the teacher and stated ,"Him don't talk,Mummy says him is shy."

"Perhaps he'd like to,would you like to share something with the class." she asked kindly.

Peter stepped closer to Patty gripping her hand tightly and shook his head.

Teacher nodded ,"All right then." she said .

**************************************************************

School wasn't that long at twelve 0 clock all the children were dismissed and they ran outside at the gates mothers were waiting for their children.

"Did you have fun.?" Mummy asked as they ran toward her.

"Hello Mummy." Patty chirped ,"School is ever so fun and we have a very nice teacher,she gave us biscuits and ,milk for snack and we painted and did loads of fun things."

Mummy turned to Peter,"Didn't you have fun."

Peter nodded,"I liked it,but there was a mean girl who wouldn't let us go on the swings."

"She didn't scare me." Patty stated ran ahead jumping in the puddles,"Come on,Peter jump with me.!"

Peter dropped Mummy's hand and ran after his twin. Helen watched them ,perhaps it was because she was older,but Patty had always been the bolder of the two of had even hit all the milestones first,she was the first one to walk and the first to was quieter and more reserved than his plunged headfirst into was more cautious even when they were babies and toddlers,Patty was the one who climbed out of her cot or slid down the slide headfirst at the was funny how even though they were twins they were as different as night and day.

**A/N: Read and review and I will put up a second chapter **


	2. Chapter 2:One Day without the Other

**A/N: I don't know if they had Parent Teacher meetings for a five year old class in the 1930's in England,but I say they do for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the teacher and Patty's' full name is Patricia so the teacher calls her Patricia not Patty her family calls her Patty  
**

Patty and Peter had been going to school for nearly a month,when their teacher sent a note home with Patty with instructions to tell their mother,she wanted to speak to her about the twins progress in school . She would have given it to Peter,but she was afraid he would forget to give it to tended to be a tad forgetful.

Helen arrived at twelve thirty sharp with Susan,Edmund and Lucy in tow,she couldn't find anyone to watch them. Giving the oldest three explicit instructions to stay in the play yard and keep a close eye on Edmund,who was trying to slide down the slide headfirst,she headed into the school,Lucy was in the pram asleep.

"Missus Pevensie ,thank you for coming."Teacher said when she entered ,she closed the door and motioned to the chair she had provided.

"How are the twins doing in school?" Helen asked.

Teacher shuffled a stack of papers,then leaned forward,"Well,academically,they are doing fine,but it's the other things that worry me,well not so much with Patricia,but with Peter."

"What about Peter." Helen asked a bit vexed.

"Well,you must notice it at home if what Patricia tells me is true that Peter never talks.I hope you don't think me too forward,but I would like the school psychologist Dr. Johnson to examine him,just in case you know there's something amiss." Teacher said cautiously.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with Peter,he just happens to be shy,he's not batty if that's what you're implying,he a normal five year old child.I would appreciate it in the future if you refrained from calling my children insane." Helen bristled,she hated when people assumed there was something wrong with Peter only because he didn't speak,that wasn't true either,he talked to Patty and his siblings and her and George,although now that Helen thought about it,Peter never talked to anyone outside the family,not even at church. Of course Patty more than made up for Peter's lack of talking by prattling non stop .

**************************************************************************

"What'd Teacher say about us."Patty asked the minute Mummy came out.

"Well,she says that you have a tendency to wriggle around and become overly excited,plus she says you contradict her a bit." Mummy said ,"Edmund ,leave the worm alone and stop trying to feed it to Lucy."

"But her wants it."Edmund whined.

"Put it down." Mummy said firmly.

"What'd teacher say about Peter."Patty demanded to know.

Mummy turned to her second oldest,"Peter,don't you talk at all when you're in school."

"Him,him never talks ,him only talks to me never the other kids." Patty piped up.

"Patty,I asked Peter."Mummy said,"Susan,come along,you have enough flowers ." Susan was lingering behind plucking flowers that bordered the edge of the park.

"I need more."Susan said

*****************************************************************

Peter didn't want to go to school not without Patty,but Patty was sick with a cold ,Peter wished he was sick with a cold,so he wouldn't have to go to school and he could stay with Patty or that Patty didn't have a cold and she could be with dragged his feet in the sand,he was sitting on a swing watching the other children run around,screaming and laughing.

"What are you doing here,brat,I thought I told you to this was my swing." said the big girl who was always pushing the younger children around.

"But I want to go on the swing,couldn't I just swing once." Peter whispered .

"I said no,get off or I'll smash your face in." the girl whose name was Sam short for Samantha .It fit that she had a boy name cause she was as tough as any of the big boys in the school.

Peter got off the swing,he didn't relish the idea of getting his face smashed in by a big girl,he wished he was braver like Patty,Patty wasn't scared of much,not even the monster in their wardrobe,which Daddy assured them did not live there and if there was a monster it would reside in his and Mummy's wardrobe because theirs was bigger.

The regular teacher wasn't even there today,the headmistress came in to tell the class that Teacher was sick and they would have a wasn't sure how he felt about that,he liked Teacher even if she did make him try to play with the other children.

*************************************************************

Patty was bored ,she hated being sick,when you were sick,you had to stay in bed and not play outside.

"Mummy! I'm bored!" she cried wiping her nose on the sleeve of her came in .

"Honey,use your hanky,not your sleeve,why don't you colour." she suggested.

Patty glanced at the papers of half finished drawings spread across the blanket and shook her head,"I don't wanna."

"How about making your paper dolls."Mummy said.

"Don't wanna."

" Look at your picture books."

"Don't wanna."

Every activity Mummy suggested was met with a "Don't wanna." and she was growing exasperated."Patty,just take a nap." she said with finality.

"Not tired."Patty pouted folding her arms across her chest,"I wanna play outside with Susie and Eddie."

"You can't you're sick,here,cut out these pictures."Mummy handed her a stack of magazines and scissors before going back to the really hated being sick

***********************************************************************

"All right,children,were going to play,Goose,Goose,Gander." the new Teacher said clapping her hands,it was ten o clock and the children had just finished their snack of milk and gingerbread .

Everyone ran over to the carpet,all except Peter,he was still eating his snack ,he didn't like gingerbread and Patty wasn't here so he couldn't give it to pressed down on a corner of the cookie reducing it to crumbs,then brushed his hands off .

The new Teacher came over,"Don't you want to play." she asked.

Peter glanced up,then shook his head,he only played with Patty,Susan or Edmund .

New Teacher held out her hand,"Come along and join the other children." she insisted.

Peter pressed his lips together,he really missed Teacher and Patty.

**A/N: Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3:Skates and a Sale

**A/N: So I haven't updated in a while because...well,I really have no good excuse laziness I suppose and I lost my mojo .Anyway skip ahead two years.**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership only to Patty.**

Peter and Patty both wanted the pair of roller skates they saw in the toy store window ,the only problem was they cost twenty shillings and they didn't have twenty shillings,Daddy had told them that if they wanted the skates they would have to find a way to get the money by themselves .Mummy would have bought them the skates,but Daddy wanted them to learn the value of money and they were old enough to know that things didn't come free.

The problem was they weren't sure how to get the money,they lay on their beds trying to think of a good way to get the money,suddenly Patty sat up dropping her doll on the floor,she jumped on Peter's bed ,jolting him awake,for some reason he had fallen alseep even though it was only one in the afternoon.

"I've an idea!" she said her face flushed with bounced up and down her curly blond hair bouncing with her. "We could sell stuff like they do in the shops."

Peter sat up a frown marring his face,"But Patty,what would we sell." he asked .

"Doesn't matter,I'm sure there's lots of stuff around here we could sell,like old toys and stuff ." Patty said confidently.

"B-but what will Mummy and Daddy say."Peter asked a bit nervously

Patty shrugged,"Daddy said we have to raise the money ourselves and we they'll be so proud of us anyway."

***********************************************************************

Helen wondered what the twins were up to they kept running in and out of the house and sending Susan on mysterious errands. Peter came through the kitchen for the fifth time,she reached out plucking his sleeve pulling him back and turning him around to face her.

"Peter,what are you and Patty up to ."she asked .

"Nothing,Mummy."Peter said ,"Could we have that pot the one you cook soup in."

Figuring they were playing some sort of game,she gave him the pot."Don't dirty it up too much." she warned.

"We won't."Peter promised running outside the pot clutched in his arms.

"She gave you the pot?"Patty asked a bit surprised,she looked at the wagon brimming with stuff from the house mostly from the parlour and den old toys from Susan,Edmund Lucy was too little to even care;they promised to let them ride the skates,well Patty promised .

By four o clock they had sold nearly everything in the wagon to several housewives on their street and had over two pounds.

***********************************************************************

Helen wondered if she was imagining it or if there was really less stuff in the parlour and den that there had been that morning also there were less of the childrens' toys strewn about.

"George,have you noticed the parlour doesn't look so cluttered anymore,I really think we've been robbed,only I've been here all day and nothing amiss happened ." Helen said .coming into the study.

"Perhaps the children are playing a game and hiding them."George said folding over his paper.

Helen figured that's what it was and went to start was on a chair his hand in the cookie jar.

"Edmund,no biscuits." Helen said lifting him down,the three year old frowned .

"I wannit." he whined.

"No,it's almost supper." she said shooing him out of the kitchen.

Later while they were eating,Patty said happily,"We could buy the skates now cause we have two pounds and five shillings."

"They said we could use the skates too."Edmund and Susan piped up.

Helen and Geroge exchanged a glance wondering how they raised the money,Helen had a feeling she knew where her stuff went, but she had to make sure.

"How did you raise all the money." she asked.

"We sold stuff."Peter said simply.

"Loads of stuff."Patty added proudly.

"From where."Helen asked.

They told her and Helen tried to stay calm,she turned to her three younger children."You three go play,Daddy and I need to talk to the twins."

Susan lifted Lucy from her baby chair and Edmund scrambled down from his,they scampered out of the dinig room.

Helen turned to the twins ,"Why did you two sell anything without asking mine or Daddy's permission first."

"Cause you and Daddy said we'd have to get the money ourselves and we did."Patty spoke up.

"Mummy didn't mean for you to sell her stuff."George said.

"We sold toys too."Peter whispered ."All of our old toys ."

"Did you sell your sisters and brother's toys along with yours."Helen asked a disapproving look on her face.

The twins nodded miserably.

"You two have to get everything you sold back and return all the money." Helen said looking at her husband for confirmation,he nodded in approval.

Patty and Peter exchanged horror stricken glances ,they couldn't go tell everyone to give the stuff back.

"But Mummy."they protested,"We can't go ask for the stuff back,that's rude and you and Daddy always say we shouldn't be rude."Patty protested.

"You're going to,tomorrow after church you are going to go to every person and get everything back and if you or Peter ever do something like that again you will be in deep trouble."Helen said sternly looking from one twin to the other."Understand."

They nodded .

**************************************************************************

"I told you Mummy would be upset."Peter whispered ,they had been sent to bed right after dinner as punishment.

Patty frowned ,"She and Daddy told us to raise our own money." she said .

Peter sat up,"But I don't think they wanted us to do that.I don't want to go to all the houses ,they might be really upset at us." he went over to Patty's bed and crawled in .

"It'll be all right,I'm sure Mummy or Daddy will go with us tomorrow ."Patty said ."You best get out of my bed or Mummy will be sore when she comes to check on us."

Peter scrambled out of her bed and ran to his own bed,pulling the covers up over his head.

Patty rolled over clutching her doll; they were never going to get the skates now.


End file.
